Interpretation is a process that may examine one or more types of data such as, for example, seismic data (e.g., location and time or depth), in an effort to identify subsurface structures (e.g., horizons, faults, etc.). Structures may be, for example, faulted stratigraphic formations indicative of hydrocarbon traps or flow channels. In the field of resource extraction, enhancements to interpretation can allow for construction of a more accurate model, which, in turn, may improve data analysis for purposes of resource extraction (e.g., via one or more field operations).